1. Technical Field:
This invention relates to roller assemblies that are positioned on trucks or the like to be used in material compaction such as asphalt paving.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different design characteristics to be removably positioned on a truck. See for example U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,932,052, 3,895,880, and U.S. Pat. No. 718,870.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,052, a roller attachment is disclosed that users a fluid motor and gear rack secured to support plates with a roller positioned therebetween. The roller can be raised and lowered vertically along the gear rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,880 discloses a roller attachment for trucks having rollers positioned between and attached to the ends of oppositely disposed hydraulic piston and cylinder assemblies that are secured to a transversely positioned I-beam which has an integral hydraulic fluid tank.
In U.S. Pat. No. 718,870, a land roller is shown having rollers mounted in bearing boxes movably positioned in a guide track of a support frame. The bearing boxes are spring urged in vertically aligned guide tracks by pairs of opposing springs allowing the roller bearings to float vertically to compensate for terrain variations.